


Illegal Substances

by HermioneGrangerPunchedMeInTheFace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fem! Harry Potter, F/M, Fingering, Forced consent via magic, Fucked during detention, Lust Potion/Spell, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Snape is a dickhead, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneGrangerPunchedMeInTheFace/pseuds/HermioneGrangerPunchedMeInTheFace
Summary: Hope Potter is the spitting image of her mother with all the attitude of her father, which is why no one is surprised when the Chosen One lands detention with Snape yet again. But when a night of tedious tasks is interrupted by an accidental spill of a lust potion, the detention becomes a work out for both Hope and Snape.





	Illegal Substances

Hope Potter heaved a sigh as she dropped down in the seat next to Hermione Granger, glowering at the empty plate that appeared in front of her. She pushed it aside and loosened the tie around her neck, wondering how much trouble she’d get in if she tried to use it to strangle Malfoy with.

Across the table, Ron Weasley sat up a little straighter. He had a chicken leg in each hand, and his cheeks were bulging with food. He swallowed it down and then gave her a quizzical look.

“Alright, Hope?”

Hope shook her head, still too furious to speak. She stole a glance up at the teacher’s table and, upon finding that the overgrown bat had settled into his seat, looked away and buried her face behind her bright, red hair. For a long moment, not one of her friends said a thing. But then, finally tired of the silence, Hermione nudged her.

“Detention, again?”

Hope only nodded glumly.

“After dinner, I am to meet Professor Snape in the dungeons and do whatever he assigns me to make up for tripping Malfoy in the east corridor.”

Ron started to laugh, only stopping when Hope shot him a furious look. She spoke hotly.

“I wish I’d actually done it! But he’s making it up. I haven’t even been near Malfoy, today.”

“Could you contest it?” Hermione asked. She spoke gently, clearly trying to soothe Hope’s rage. “Maybe you could speak with Professor Dumbledore? Snape might believe whatever Malfoy says, but surely the Headmaster is too clever to believe whatever Malfoy says.”

“Right.” Hope said, glumly. “There’s an idea. I’ll take it to the Headmaster, so Draco can summon his father from the pits of hell. Next thing you know, they’ve got an executioner here and I’ve been sentenced to death like Buckbeak.”

Hermione shot Hope an aghast look while Ron hastily tried to turn a chuckle into a cough. She ignored both of them, and started to pile mashed potatoes onto her plate. May as well eat while she was still somewhere that Snape couldn’t put his abnormally large nose into her business. She’d probably need her strength for whatever the Potions Professor had planned for her, anyway. Organizing eye of newt, maybe, or rewriting an entire textbook. Something pointless like that.

She scooped up a forkful of her food, trying to ignore the way that Snape was staring over in her direction.

* * *

 

Hope only had enough time to drop off her bag and pin up her long, red hair before she had to turn back around and head for the dungeons to serve her detention. The walk there felt longer than usual - was it her own anxiety about having to spend a few hours alone with Snape? Or was the Castle just doing its best to make sure she’d be late and give him a reason to take points away?

No matter what it was, she did manage to make it to the dungeons on time. She must have cut it close, though, because Professor Snape flashed her a dangerous look as soon as she burst into the room.

“Ms. Potter,” He drawled as he rose from his desk. His quill continued to move, even without his guiding hand, grading the essays on his desk. “You’re nearly late. I was beginning to suspect that you had gotten lost… or perhaps you were terrorizing another student.”

Hope opened her mouth to protest. If anyone was a terror, it was Draco himself. But the dangerous flash of Snape’s eyes was enough to convince her that arguing on her own behalf was likely a losing battle, anyway. So, wisely, she said nothing.

Professor Snape stared at her for a moment longer then, satisfied that she’d be remaining silent, spoke again.

“Tonight, Ms. Potter, you will be scrubbing the desks and washing the vials that were used in today's classes. By hand, of course. I’m sure that, growing up with Muggles, you are at least somewhat aware of what the term ‘manual labor’ means?”

Hope bit the inside of her cheek hard enough to make her eyes well up. If only this overgrown prat knew just how ‘aware’ of manual labor she was! Still...cleaning desks? Washing a few vials? That wasn’t exactly the harshest of his punishments and certainly nothing that she couldn’t handle. Who knew that life with the Dursleys would come in handy after all?

“Potter.”

Snape’s harsh tone quickly brought her back to attention.

“I asked you a question. Are you aware of what the term ‘manual labor’ means?”

“Yes.” Hope muttered through gritted teeth.

“Yes, what?”

“...Yes, sir.”

Satisfied with her obedience, Snape gestured to the sinks across the room.

“You will find the necessary supplies there. Touch nothing else. I will be working by my desk. You are not to bother me until you are finished and you may not leave until I am satisfied. Understood?”

Git.

“I understand, sir.” Hope said aloud. No use in pressing her luck. Snape was vindictive enough to make her scrub desks until the morning, after all, and she was hoping to get to bed sometime before three a.m.

As soon as he nodded at her, Hope marched over to the sinks. There was a pale blue cleaning solution in a marked bottle, next to a sponge. Curious, she unscrewed the lid and sniffed the substance inside. It smelled like a muggle product. Of course he’d make her use non-magical solution when cleaning. Sadistic bat. Hope screwed the nozzle back on and slipped over to the nearest desk, spraying it down and then scrubbing at it.

Meanwhile, Snape sulked back to the front of the room. A flick of his wand floated a large cauldron across the room to him, where he started whatever ‘work’ he had.

Hope had never noticed, before, but the desktops in the dungeons were actually extremely filthy - stained with things that were nearly impossible to get off with a simple sponge and a muggle cleaning solution. Things that she wasn’t sure she wanted the name for and she felt a small seed of resentment for her own class. People like Neville made the most spills…

She set the sponge down on the desk and wiped at her forehead with her arm. She was only three desks in and was already working up a sweat. Sighing, she glanced around the room. There was no one there but Snape… so, she slipped out of her robes and draped them over the desk, leaving on her skirt and white top. It was too hot to work in the full uniform.

It wasn’t just the work that was making her sweat. The room was heating up rapidly as Snape worked over his potion, the sound of boiling liquid echoing in the silence. Hope stood in place, for a moment, craning her head to try and get a look at what he was making. She’d never actually seen him brew a potion. All of his examples were pre-made before they showed up to class and he mostly just used their own, poorly created concoctions to test and humiliate them. There was a weird… grace to how he moved when he was at work. He was still hunched over, but it was with a purpose now.

Hope shook her head, and closed her eyes. Getting distracted wasn’t doing her any favours. Sighing, she pushed her sleeves up and started to scrub the next desk.

She worked diligently, making it all the way through the long, long rows of seats in just two, short hours. In that time, the room only got hotter and the sounds from Snape’s work only got louder. Hope was actually grateful that her next task was to wash potion vials - at least she could run a little cool water over her sticky hands and arms.

She did just that when she approached the sink, nearly cooing over the relief that it gave her before she cranked up the heat and started the tedious task of scrubbing the vials, trying not to grimace at the few that weren’t entirely emptied of the molding ingredients.

But finally - FINALLY - she was finished. She put the last vial on the drying rack and nearly skipped over the Snape, giddy with glee. It was only one, she could still get a decent night’s sleep…

Professor Snape was finished with his task, as well. Picking up his wand, he pointed it at the cauldron and murmured a spell too quietly for Hope to hear. The lilac coloured potion shot up and out of the cauldron, neatly placing itself inside of the rows of vials that Snape had sitting on his desk. A stopper shoved itself inside each vial.

Snape picked one up from the row and pulled the stopper back out, sniffing at the potion. He turned around just as Hope reached him and crashed into her. The potion sloshed out of its vial and splashed over both of them, soaking them with the pleasantly scented lilac liquid.

Hope gasped, looking down at her soaked shirt.

“POTTER!” Snape roared. “What are you doing?!”

“I was just coming to tell you that I finished!” Hope snapped, aggravated by his tone. “What was that? Should I be concerned that it just stained my shirt?”

Snape closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“...The substance that you just spilled over the two of us will not harm you. The same cannot be said for me. What were you doing sneaking about?”

“I just told you! I finished.”

Hope glared up at him, gesturing to the gleaming desks and drying vials.

“So, can I go?”

Snape glared right back at her, setting aside the vial and drying his robes off with a flick of his wand. He didn’t do the same for her, and Hope had the sudden urge to shove him into the cauldron.

“No.” Snape said, his eyes narrowing like he could hear her thoughts. “Since you’ve made yet another mess, it’s clear that you have learned no lesson. Scrub out that cauldron before the potion residue sets.”

“But-”

“Now, Ms. Potter.” Snape hissed through gritted teeth.

Hope stomped forward, only coming to a stop when she realized that she could still feel the heat radiating off of the cauldron. She turned back around.

“Sir?”

“What?” Snape hissed. He was already halfway across the room with his vials, and looked back at her with annoyance.

“The cauldron is too hot to touch.” Hope said, her voice dripping with impatience. “I can’t clean it without being seriously injured.”

“There are dragonhide gloves on my desk, Ms. Potter. You have your glasses on, yes? Then you should be able to see them!”

Snape turned back around, stalking away, and Hope gritted her teeth so hard she thought one of them might crack. She turned to his desk, visibly fuming, and grabbed the gloves and sponge that hadn’t been there just a moment ago, turning to the large cauldron and staring.

It was larger than one of the desks. A grown man could have easily fit inside of it, she thought. Maybe that was what Snape wanted - for her to fall in and hit her head or something. Why did he hate her so much?

Feeling her eyes stinging for reasons that had nothing to do with how harsh the potion residue was, Hope started to scrub the side of the cauldron. It was cooling rapidly on the outer edges and it wasn’t long before she was able to press her stomach against it and bend down into it. The pressure pushing against her belly was uncomfortable, but it was the only way she could reach down to the bottom and scrape at the rapidly drying potion residue.

Her head was in the cauldron, so she wasn’t able to see Professor Snape watching her from a distance. One of his hands was gripping the edge of a desk that she’d scrubbed, while the other was balled up in a fist at his side. His gaze trailed up her Quidditch tone legs, stopping at the hem of the skirt that barely covered her arse. He stared for a long moment before making a disgruntled expression and turning away.

Hope didn’t know it, yet, but the potion that Snape had been working on wasn’t meant for his classes. It wasn’t even meant for himself. It was a lust potion that he brewed and sold to a nearby vender for three galleons a vial. Teaching wasn’t a glamorous position, after all, and it wasn’t uncommon for professors to have small, side jobs. However, through their little...incident, he was down one vial and currently feeling the effects of it.

He turned his head, trying to fight it. Trying not to look at the impertinent Gryffindor girl. But she wasn’t making it easy.

Hope grunted as she scrubbed the bottom of the cauldron, stretching to reach farther in. The heat of the pot was starting to get to her. Her entire body felt as though it was on fire, and her legs were trembling. She pressed on, though, determined to finish and get the hell out of there before Snape could dream up another punishment for her.

Finally, when the cauldron rim pushing against her stomach made it hard to breathe, she pulled back away from it and stood up straight, taking a few breaths of the non-heated air. She’d already managed to scrub away most of it. Another few minutes, and she’d be good to go.

“Potter.”

Hope nearly jumped out of her skin when Snape’s voice sounded off so close to her ear and her eyes widened as she realized how close behind her he was standing. She could feel his robes brushing against the back of her legs.

“Yes?” She asked, trying not to let on how unsettled she’d been by him.

“Are you almost done?” He snapped at her, peering over her and into the cauldron. He had to step closer to do it, his body pressing against hers. And Hope startled herself by pressing back. Not to push him away... but just to get closer.

Oh, god, what was she doing?!

“Yes, I’m almost done.” She managed to squeak out.

Snape tsked in her ear.

“After having you in my classes for so long, I shouldn’t be surprised by your complete lack of work ethic. You call this clean?”

“I didn’t say I was finished! I -”

“Silence!” Snape interrupted her. Hope was startled to feel him suddenly grab onto her waist, and pull her away from the cauldron. “Clearly, these punishments haven’t made the right impact on you.”

Hope whirled around, glaring at him.

“That’s not fair! I did everything you asked me to do.”

“And not one lesson has curbed your tongue or improved your attitude.”

Snape pushed Hope back toward the desk. She stumbled and winced when her lower back hit it. But, to her surprise… it wasn’t fear she felt when the potions professor started to stalk forward. It was something else entirely.

“We’re going to have to do something drastic to put your in your place, Ms. Potter.” Snape said silkily.

All of her protests died on her tongue as he suddenly yanked her skirt down. It pooled on the floor, at her feet, and left her feeling terribly exposed. Her light blue panties had been darkened by her arousal and she gasped when she felt Snape trail a finger against her crotch.

“P-Professor?” She said, meekly.

“Silence. I don’t want to hear another word from you.” Snape warned. He gripped the waist of her simple panties and pulled them down her legs, exposing her wet pussy. The air felt cold against her hot flesh and she blushed as red as her hair.

Strangely, she didn’t feel like running. Or screaming at him. Logically, she knew she should feel like doing either of those things. But...she felt pinned in place by the strange and new feeling building up inside of her. Feelings that she never had time to feel. The weight of the world rested on her shoulders; the fate of their existence! She never had free space in her head to think about...about…

Snape’s slender fingers sought out her bundle of nerves and she gasped when he started to rub her. It was immediately overwhelming. Her legs tensed and she writhed against the table. It was too much… she wanted to get away from it, but wanted it to never end all at the same time.

She gasped and cried but didn’t say a word, terrified that he’d stop if she did. Her hips rocked of their own accord, her cunny growing wetter and wetter…

And then he suddenly pulled his hand away.

“No!” Hope cried, trying to sit upright. Snape pushed her back down.

Her outspoken burst was rewarded with a sharp smack against her heat. She shrieked with pain but Snape ignored her.

“I told you not to speak.” He growled. He kept his hand pressed against her stomach. “You’ve done nothing to deserve an orgasm, Ms. Potter.”

Orgasm.

It wasn’t as though she’d never heard that word before, but it was startling to hear it so candidly from a teacher. Her cheeks flushed red again. Oh god. He’d actually touched her. This wasn’t a weird fever dream…

Snape started to unbutton her shirt while she internally panicked, wrestling with her unnatural desire for him just as the Potions Master had fought with himself. It was no use, of course. Neither of them could break free of the potions hold. They’d just have to deal with its side-effects.

Her shirt was gone. And then her bra went too. The only clothes she had left were her shoes and socks. He didn’t seem to care about that, though. As soon as she was bare in front of him, with her perfect little tits and slick cunt, Snape went half-mad with lust. He wanted to shove his cock in her every hole, but couldn’t decide where to start.

He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her down onto the floor, forcing her onto her knees.

Hope went down obediently. Her eyes glazed over as she finally gave into the potion. She parted her lips on an instinct that was driven by the magic inside of her and Snape welcomed the opportunity to shove his member down her throat.

The potion could prompt her, but it couldn’t erase her gag-reflex. Hope choked on his cock as it was shoved into her mouth, her face reddening, but Snape didn’t care. He held onto handfuls of her hair and rocked his hips, fucking her mouth to the music of her gagging.

Hope struggled to relax her throat and breathe through her nose, relying on pure instinct to survive the onslaught of her teacher’s thick cock. His balls slapped against her chin,and her breasts bounced freely.

Finally, he tugged on her hair again and forced her face closer to his crotch. He held her there while he came inside of her waiting mouth. His cum was hot and sticky and she choked on that too, coughing as soon as he let her go. Some of his cum slid down her chin, landing on her breasts.

Snape sneered down at her.

“A mess as usual, Ms. Potter.”

Hope swallowed what she could, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand and looking up at him with a defiant expression. The effect was ruined by the cum on her tits, though.

“You still haven’t learned your lesson, I see. We’ll just have to keep trying until you get it.” Snape warned. Despite having just cum, his cock was still hard, egged on by the lust potion.

Thinking that he wanted to fuck her mouth again, Hope’s lips started to part, but Snape shook his head.

“Stand back up.”

She did. Her legs were shaking, but it wasn’t fear that had turned her into jello. It was the pressure in her lower stomach. The ache in her pussy. She was turned on and felt like she was going to explode if she wasn’t satisfied soon.

Snape pushed her toward the desk and she leaned down over them, her breasts pressing against the cold tabletop. Her nipples hardened in response and she moaned. Every part of her body was sensitive. Almost painfully so. What was he doing to her?

“Have you ever been fucked, Potter?” Snape asked.

Hope’s eyes widened.

“N-no.”

“No what?”

“No, sir.”

“Lucky me.” Snape sneered. His fingers were at her twat, again, rubbing her slit in a way that made Hope’s eyes roll back into her head. “Unluckily for you. This will hurt.”

Wait, what?

Before Hope could say anything or ask any questions, Snape was already angling himself at her entrance. The fat head of his cock was pressing against her, slipping and sliding in her arousal. He had the decency to lubricate himself for her, at least, but there wasn’t much more warning than that before he was inside of her.

It took him two brutal thrusts to break through her hymen and when he did she almost screamed out loud in agony. She bit her bottom lip so hard that she drew blood to keep from crying out, startled by the burning sensation.

He didn’t move, allowing her body time to adjust to the intrusion.

Then, after a few agonizingly long minutes, he started to thrust.

It didn’t feel any better. The time he gave her to adjust wasn’t enough to erase the pain. He moved slowly at first, but it was hard to tell if that was for her benefit or because it was simply hard to move inside of her. But, gradually, he started to move faster and the pain started to lessen.

The burn became pleasant. Tingling, even. It was her body’s own reaction that pushed her to start moving her ass back against him, the desk groaning under her weight and the sound of their bodies slapping together filling the room.

Hope could feel that tension building up inside of her again. The same feeling that she’d felt when Snape was rubbing her clit. Building and building like a painful pressure inside of her. Growing higher and higher until…

Snape suddenly stopped moving inside of her and Hope nearly screamed in frustration.

“Ah, ah, ah.” He growled in her ear. “I don’t know if you’ve earned that, yet. Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes!” Hope gasped, squirming against the desk. “Yes, I’ve learned my lesson! Sir - Professor! Please, please!”

“Apologize for your actions.”

“I’m sorry!” Hope cried, not caring what she was supposed to be apologizing for.

Snape started moving again. Harder. Faster. Rougher than before. The pressure was too much. She couldn’t possibly feel anymore than she did! Something had to give. It - ahh!

Hope didn’t scream when she came. All she could do was gasp, her eyes screwed shut and her mouth opened wide.

Snape’s orgasm followed quickly. He pulled out of her, spilling his seed on her stomach and thighs. Thick strands of ropey cum decorated her skin and Hope lay there for what felt like hours.

When she opened her eyes, again, Snape was already fixing his clothes. He didn’t look at her.

“Get dressed. Your detention is over.”

With that, he swept away. Hope watched him go.

_Git_.

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I'm concerned, there's no universe where Fem!Harry can look like Lily Potter and not get ravished by Snape. Not with the way his obsession was set up. 
> 
> Hope and Snape are a couple that I've fancied, internally, for a while now. I thought about making this a series... but, well, now I'm thinking it's a one-hit wonder. I hope you lovely readers enjoyed it. 
> 
> I've set up a Tumblr, here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mionegrangerpunchedmeintheface
> 
> There, you can request pairings that you'd like to see (from the HP verse) in situations like these. Don't be shy! My inbox is lonely. ;)


End file.
